


Pillowfight- The Saucy Version

by mythras_fire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, yeah, the pillowfight is the plot. Cuz I’m just that brilliant with my plot bunnies…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowfight- The Saucy Version

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for [](http://cassiakohn.livejournal.com/profile)[**cassiakohn**](http://cassiakohn.livejournal.com/) but it turned all schmoopy on me and I wanted to write her something saucy so I tried again and thus we have two versions :P Two quotes from the season two promo got stuck in my head and this was the result. Arthur’s quote about Merlin not being able to hide anything from him and the one about the tournament not being a pillowfight. 1,750 words.

*****

“You can’t hide anything from me, Merlin.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that if I were you, Arthur.”

Ugh, he was being extra special insubordinate tonight. I rolled my eyes. Something I found myself doing way too often in his presence. “And what makes you sound so smug about it?”

“Oh, just cuz.” He smirked at me. I hate it when he smirks at me because there’s usually something going on that I only find out about when it’s too late.

Plus it just eggs me on. I swear he does it on purpose. And he calls *me* the prat. “That isn’t an answer. What mysteries could there possibly be in your miserably simple little life that I wouldn’t know about, hmm?”

“Your senses aren’t as keen as you think they are.”

“Oh, really? I’d like to see you ride out in the jousting tournament tomorrow wearing 50 pounds of armor while bracing a 10-foot lance and tell me later how keen your senses are.”

“No thanks, I don’t need to parade around in a bunch of stiff chain mail and armored plates to show off my skills.”

“Skills? What, pray tell, would those be exactly? You are a horrible servant. I don’t know what Gaius thinks of you but you must be able to at least deliver potions and gather herbs because he hasn’t released you from his service yet.”

“My skills lay in other areas, Arthur, not everyone wants to be servant to the royal prat, oh I’m sorry, prince. Besides, I like my body the way it is, intact, without being gored by a lance or thrown off my horse. Now that has got to hurt.”

“What did you expect? It’s not a pillowfight, Merlin.” Uh-oh, the smirk just turned into a full-blown grin. This is not good.

“No, but this is.”

SCHMACK!

“WTF, Merlin, did you just hit me with my own pillow?!” Wait a sec, he’s standing in front of me, how did he do that?

SCHMACK!

“Ow, cut it out!” I turned around to look behind me at the bed but now the pillows were nowhere to be seen. What the heck is going on here? It’s like the time I could hear those keys jingling but every time I turned around, there was nothing there…. Merlin had been smirking then, too.

“Merlin, what did you do with –”

SCHMACK! SCHMACK!

I was being attacked by bloody pillows!! I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the bed when the two of them whacked me in the face. The pillows relented and that’s when I heard it.

Merlin was laughing. At me. Just standing there, clutching his stomach, eyes all crinkled up. Laughing.

Ohhhhh it’s so on now.

I launched myself off the bed so fast he didn’t see me coming. Idiot couldn’t even see straight through the tears in his eyes. Keen senses my arse.

“Ok, that’s it!!” I shouted as we went crashing to the floor. Merlin let out this surprised gasp of air as I body checked him into the fur rugs. Hah, serves him right. Two can play at this game.

“Oh my lord, Arthur, you weigh a ton, ge’offme!”

“I do not. You just don’t have any muscles to support my weight because apparently Gaius doesn’t feed you, at all, from the looks of it. I told you that you need to come work out with me in the mornings. And no, not until you tell me how you managed to hit me with my own pillows while you were standing in front of me.” I had him pinned to the floor, my hands over his wrists and I was sitting on his hips.

“Well you and your ‘keen senses’ should be able to piece together that puzzle, your *highness.*”

He’s still smirking! “How can you be smirking, you idiot, when I’ve got you pinned to the very floor?”

SCHMACK!

“Um, that’s how?”

I was so worked up by now, annoyance and confusion raging beneath my skin that I couldn’t think of anything other than grabbing on to that bloody pillow and smacking the stuffing out of it over Merlin’s head.

I twisted around, got hold of it, turned back around and with a triumphant frown thwacked Merlin in the face with it. The fool used his now free hands to protect his face but did something I never would have expected.

He started laughing again. Uncontrollably. His body started shaking and his knees came up and hit me in the back a couple times. I continued pelting him wherever I could get in a good shot but that only made him laugh harder.

I was getting in some really good thwacks with the pillow when I heard a voice behind me gasp.

A female voice. Oh lord. Just what I needed.

Merlin stopped wiggling and giggling when he noticed I’d paused. “Hah, get tired did we?”

I shifted over a few inches to the side while glaring at Merlin to be quiet and he noticed Morgana for the first time. And the bloody idiot just smirked and didn’t turn red like he’s supposed to and this meant that once again he’s up to no good but this was even worse because Morgana seemed to be in on it, too.

“Pay up, Morgana,” he said, way too smugly for my liking.

“I don’t believe it,” she said, hand on hip, “did he put you up to this?”

“Put me up to what?” I turned back to Merlin and narrowed my eyes. He just grinned like a simpleton and tried to look innocent.

Hah! Fat chance. “Stop trying to look innocent, Merlin, it doesn’t suit you.”

“You didn’t cheat, did you?” she asked Merlin.

“I didn’t have to.”

“What are you two talking about?” They just kept on talking like I wasn’t even there, which was kind of hard to ignore seeing as how Merlin had to tilt his head to one side to see around me to talk to her.

“You suck, Merlin.”

The bloody cheek glanced over at me, raised his eyebrows in what he probably thought was a provocative manner although it just made him look like he was about to sneeze, and turned back to reply to Morgana, “And your point is?”

The fact that I still find him attractive obviously means that I have terrible taste in my choice of paramours.

“Gwen’s going to gloat about this for a week.”

“She bet for it?”

“Yeah, shows you what she thinks of your ‘prowess’.”

“Except that Gwen doesn’t gloat about anything.”

“I know, that makes it even worse cuz then you can’t even be annoyed with her for it.”

Ok, well I’d had enough of this so I promptly and swiftly smushed the pillow right over Merlin’s face and held it down, ignoring the struggling body beneath me that was now rubbing against mine in all the deliciously right, um I mean, wrong places, and looked over my shoulder at Morgana.

“Ok, you have 30 seconds to explain before the runt here gets it.” Merlin continued to struggle underneath me, and I could hear muffled words that didn’t sound fit for a lady’s ears, so it was a good thing none were present. Morgana snickered at the sight we must be making.

“I bet Merlin that he couldn’t get you down on the floor on your hands and knees and he asked if there were any conditions and I said no cheating and he said ok it’s a deal.”

At that moment the other pillow exploded and I fell forward through the cloud of feathers onto Merlin’s chest. I caught myself an inch or two above Merlin’s face, his golden eyes already returning to that warm chocolate brown color. ‘Ok, so he bet he could get me on all fours, did he? Well let’s see if he bet on this.’

I took a long glance down between our bodies where I was indeed leaning over him on my hands and knees and then raised my head to say in a sultry voice loud enough for Morgana to overhear, “Ok, you’ve got me on all fours on the floor, Merlin. Are you going to collect your prize?”

Merlin suddenly looked like a deer caught in a predator’s sights, motionless, eyes wide, barely breathing. I nuzzled the skin from below his ear down his neck until he snapped out of his stupor when my tongue found the hollow of his throat and he moaned involuntarily. Then he tried to stifle it because he knew Morgana was still there and turned as red as that raggedy old neckerchief of his.

Hmpf, that’s more like it. I sat up, making sure to grind into Merlin’s hips as much as possible, eliciting a hiss as my reward, and turned to a not-so-smug-anymore Morgana and said fliply, “You can pay him later, he’s going to be otherwise engaged for the next little while.”

She blushed and nodded her head absently, her eyes still focused on Merlin. It was my turn to smirk.

“Morgana?”

She looked at me as she turned around to leave, “don’t forget to close the door on your way out.”

She made a noncommittal sound and we were finally left alone again. I got up to throw the lock across the door. I turned back around to find the pillows intact and propped up against the headboard again but Merlin was still lying prostrate on the floor, an arm laid across his eyes.

I kneeled at his feet and he peeked out at me as I brushed past his ankles on my way up his prone form, crawling slowly and deliberately. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away and I used that to my advantage.

“Was this what you had in mind?”

“Ummmm”

“What’s the matter, Merlin?” I asked, running the tip of my nose up the length of his thigh, just barely ghosting a breath over his clothed skin, “cat got your tongue?”

“You…”

“What? Didn’t think I would do something like that in front of my step-sister?”

“Well, uh, no. I didn’t. You don’t strike me as the exhibitionist type. Arrogant yes, exhibitionist no.”

I playfully bit his hipbone at the arrogant comment. He gasped and twitched a little. “Well, I guess you’re not the only one with secrets, are you?” I replied with a smirk as I crawled up to Merlin’s lips.

“No, I guess not,” he said, grinning as I claimed my prize.  



End file.
